


为奴隶的母亲

by MiaoCiYue



Category: KrisHan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaoCiYue/pseuds/MiaoCiYue
Relationships: 牛鹿 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

一．  
“刘大麻子真说这货能生？”  
“谁知道呢？反正咱大帅房里就没进过女人，管家这也是病急乱投医，看那小模样，没准还真能入了咱大帅的青眼。”  
两个汉子都是一身短打，腰带上挂着一只王八壳子，正说着话，就听刚刚进去报信的小厮出来，拱手道：“两位大哥辛苦了，这就带人进去吧！大帅今天晚上回来，下午我们还有很多事情要准备呢！”  
“好嘞！”  
两个汉子掐了烟，一个扛起墙角的布袋，一个拿起布袋旁边的小包袱，跟着小厮就进了内院。两人依着那小厮的指引把袋子扛进一个厢房，拿了赏钱，千恩万谢地走了。  
那小厮看汉子走远，这才进了房间，解开那布袋上的拉绳，一张荣光精致的白皙脸庞，出现在他面前。

鹿晗醒的时候只看到天地一片红光。红罗香帐，红烛高照，角落里一株硕大的红珊瑚，满天满地，一片红色。  
昏昏沉沉睡了一天，只记得自己生了场病，请了个大夫，然后那几个要账的就打上门来，哥哥嫂嫂被拦着在厅里一顿胖揍，家里什么东西都不剩了。  
嫂嫂坐在天井里哭着骂着丧门星，唱衰命，哥哥呜呜哭了半天，给自己喂了一碗药，然后他就什么都不知道了。  
这是哪儿？怎么布置得跟个洞房似的，谁家今天成亲吗？  
正这么胡思乱想着，房门就开了。  
四个小厮托着盘子进来，规规矩矩地放好了东西，只见一个异常高大的身影由远而近，马靴踏在木板上，沉沉地响。  
鹿晗难受地转了个头，迷迷蒙蒙地望着帐顶上绣着的龙凤呈祥，喘了口气，就听着门再次合上的声音。  
那人长得真高，鹿晗再次转头，看那影子站在角落，解开了身上墨色的披风，搭在衣架上露出猩红的衬里，大檐帽揭下露出一头黑色的短发，梳得整整齐齐，接着是黑色的皮手套……  
鹿晗看得头疼，重重呼吸两下，挣扎着想起来，却浑身没一点力气。  
那个高大的影子盖过来的时候，鹿晗正闭着眼睛使劲儿，就觉得腮上一痛。  
“啊——”  
一睁眼，便看到一对眸光锋利的瞳仁。  
黑，真黑，像午夜的大海，像大海上隐没在水中的暗礁，像传说中引人踏足却有去无回的百慕大。  
这双眼睛，吸着鹿晗一点点地往里陷，却又让他不敢看进去。  
危险而美丽，诱惑却恐惧。  
男人的虎口上带着一层薄薄的茧子，指尖，关节处也带着枪茧。  
鹿晗就这么傻傻地看着他，一眨不眨。  
男人的拇指在他的面颊上微微磨砂片刻，似是满意手感一般，鹿晗看到那黑眸中闪过的一丝柔光，紧接着下巴就被扣住，强迫他半启双唇，男人一点点俯下身，凑到他唇角，嗅了嗅。  
鹿晗慌乱地动着眼珠子，就听他说：“很干净。”  
很……干净……  
干净……

大手摸进来的时候鹿晗感觉自己身上终于有了点力气。这个男人从身后抱着他，衔着他的耳垂玩闹似的舔着，耳后是他的敏感区，鹿晗刚聚起来的那半点力气，一下子全散了。  
“你……你是谁啊？啊！”  
男人掐住了他的乳头，鹿晗看着自己胸前鼓起来的那一大块衣服，欲哭无泪。  
这到底是怎么回事？自己难道是被卖到了那种地方了吗？  
可，可是怎么看，也不像啊……  
“啊！你，你住……手……手……”  
鹿晗颤颤巍巍地伸手按上男人的手腕，却无法阻止他脱掉他的衬裤。  
白皙修长的大腿暴露在空气中，男人的大手悠游其上，带着鹿晗的手也跟着上上下下，男人的手来到他臀上，鹿晗的手也跟着往后拐。  
大概是看他一脸难受的样子，男人幸灾乐祸地笑了，低沉的声音冲上胸膛，震得鹿晗肩头也跟着颤动。  
男人吻着他的脖颈，啃着他的喉结，俯身其上，将他圈在自己身下。  
鹿晗双目含泪，臊得满脸通红，只见男人抬手，将他握在手腕上的那只手解下来，挑出食中二指就放进嘴里吮起来。  
鹿晗这双手，除了习字翻书，就再没做过别的，十指纤细葱白，比之女子多一分骨感，比之男子多一分柔腻。  
长这么大，还是第一次有人带着这样沉静得不带一丝色情的表情，却似回味无穷地舔吮着他的指尖。  
明明应该害臊的，应该尴尬的，鹿晗却死死移不开眼。男人盯着他，他盯着男人，此时他下半身未着寸缕，男人也是衣衫半褪，而他跪在他身前，打开他的双腿，直勾勾盯着他，嘴里还吮着他的手指。  
红罗帐暖，春宵难度。  
舔湿的手指最后被带到身后，进入自己的身体。  
“啊啊啊！！！不行——不！你混——唔！”  
附身覆上他的唇，鹿晗意外地发现男人的唇好软，嘴巴好小，就像一颗饱满的野樱桃，涩涩的，却软软的。  
可嘴唇再软，这个吻也是霸道的，霸道至极！  
等鹿晗差点无法呼吸时，男人才放开他，他能感到自己唇上一圈汗毛都湿了，凉凉却又热热的，而男人除却嘴唇的一点水色，还是那样子，鹿晗听他说：“好吵。”  
手指在身体里慢慢进出着，这感觉好奇怪，一旦适应了，好像也不是那么难受。  
男人放开了他的手，自己伸出三根手指探进去，又松了一会儿，也不看鹿晗，径自退了衣裤，又两下撕开了鹿晗的里衣，两人赤条条滚在床上。鹿晗尴尬得不知东南西北，只得转了头不去看他，脑子里乱纷纷的念头抓也抓不住，只晓得自己今天恐怕是犯了混了，交待在这里，冤也不冤？正寻思，就感觉身下一阵撕裂的痛楚。  
“啊！啊——”  
嘴巴再次被堵住，身子也被拉了起来。男人健硕的手臂缠在他腰上，另一只手托起他的屁股，鹿晗只觉得下半身好像不是自己的一般，一个庞然大物正徐徐进入，顶着杵着，如受刑般痛楚，嘴上却再次被男人的唇堵住，匆促间，他只听见自己上气不接下气的呼吸喷涌而出，拉风箱似的，然后很慢很慢却又眨眼间地，他感觉到了男人卵丸擦在自己皮肤上那陌生的触感——  
呼，终于！  
鹿晗撑着男人的肩膀，觉得自己的身体又痛又麻，逐渐涌起一股尿意，让他羞愧难当。  
男人也喘着粗气，两手扶着他的腰，才发现这家伙身上怎么这么细，两只手都要碰到一起了。  
“你好瘦。”  
男人说着，两手用力，托起他的腰肢，将他半举起来，身下配合着律动，颠得鹿晗差点掉下去。  
“你——你到底是——啊——谁……哼嗯……啊……”  
鹿晗现下当真泪眼迷蒙了，身上一层层地出汗，后面不知什么时候出了水，一动起来啧啧作响，跟涂了油似的，又胀又麻的酥软冲着脊柱一个劲儿地往上冲。  
男人看着他眯了眯眼，一下将他按倒在床上，掰着他的两条腿就往肩上扛，再往下压着身子，顶个不住，鹿晗被弄得一个劲儿地往前蹿，又被掐着腰拉回来，最后一句完整的话都说不出，只得嗯嗯啊啊叫唤个不住。  
第一轮结束的时候，两个人身下的床单湿得往身上贴，两人均是一身细汗，鹿晗胸口起起伏伏喘个不停，脑子也被搅成了一团浆糊，只想着能快点睡一觉，也不嫌弃还有个人在自己身边，床单也不够干净清爽了，正闭着眼要睡一会儿，就感觉身后那热源一下子又压上来。  
翻了身子趴在床上，鹿晗叠了双手垫着脑袋，身后啪啪啪皮肉相击的声音带着粘腻的水声。他已经感觉不到害臊了，反正浑身不着寸缕的不止自己一个。  
“嗯！嗯！啊……哼！哼！嗯哼！啊……”  
男人的大手扣着他的腰，孜孜不倦地动着，一直到泄身才俯下身来，抱着他，下巴贴在他肩上，“好吵。”  
“哼……”

一夜春情热，鹿晗在男人怀中被热醒的时候，才觉得身后依旧暖着，完全记不起自己是怎么睡着的，只觉得男人小腹上的肌肉贴着他的尾骨，顺着呼吸上下，皮肉相贴，羞臊不堪。

“你说什么？”  
男人整整领口，转头看他的神光带着些锐意，拿起大檐帽戴好，一边套上手套一边说：“在家好好听管家的话。”  
说完便头也不回地走了。  
鹿晗呆呆靠在床头，直到身上冷了才回过神来。  
吴亦凡！  
他竟然是吴亦凡！

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

二.  
吴亦凡走后不久，两个小厮送进来一套青灰色布衫。鹿晗的腰快不成了，两个小厮看他哆哆嗦嗦穿衣服，倒是面色如常，要上来帮忙的时候被鹿晗红着脸抬手制止了。  
看他穿好了衣服，小厮中看着年纪大些的那个开口道：“请随我来，先用了早饭再带你去见管家。”  
鹿晗沉了口气，垂手低头道了声“是”。  
早饭在厨房外面的小间里用的，这个时间正是第二批下人用饭的点，鹿晗跟着两个小哥领了早饭，坐在角落里一边吃一边偷偷看身边的人。除了伴着他的两个小厮，其他的还有两个年纪颇大的厨娘，几个中年男人身上穿着灰色的短打衣衫，披着白色的长衫外褂，指甲里黑乎乎的粘着泥土，应该是花匠，身上看着干净些的是像他一样穿着小厮布衫的年轻人，大都身强体健，宽肩大手，神光肃穆，哪怕他身边的两个小厮也是一身劲瘦的肌肉，个个都好似甩脱这一身小厮衣裳便能上阵杀敌的模样，像他这样细皮嫩肉的还真一个没有。

鹿晗出生就碰上家道中落。鹿家原来经营着三家布庄，是城里还算不错的富裕人家，可自从来了洋人，生丝的价钱就一天不如一天，洋布挤掉了土布的市场，鹿家老太爷憋着一口气定下了绝不卖洋布的规矩，鹿晗的爹是个无能的，不敢违背长辈的意志，老太爷去世没多久更是染上了烟瘾和赌瘾，沾上这两样，家里就是金山银山都能给搬空了。  
鹿晗上头还有一个哥哥，偏偏也是个不成器的，从小在脂粉堆里长大，性子优柔寡断，更是个惧内的，对上老婆只会趴耳朵。等鹿老爹死了一家子才知道老人生前竟欠了一屁股赌债，鹿母知道后，当时就一口气上不来，也跟着去了，这一家子整个翻了天。  
鹿晗从小就请了先生开蒙，长大后又考上了新式小学，后来一路顺风顺水念到大学，开学不久父母就前后去了，家里一下子没了主心骨，刚刚十七岁的鹿晗又莫名其妙生了场病，下身淌血不止，哥哥还算有点良心，请了先生看了两趟，两煎药下去，还不见好，人贩子却上了门。  
鹿晗好歹是个没落的富家公子，竟然有人出钱来买，出手自然不会小气。利字身边一把刀，鹿晗卧病三天之后，被哥哥一碗蒙汗药蒙倒，卖进了大帅府。

鹿晗吃完了早饭，就跟着那两个小厮进了管家的厢房。  
管家是吴家的老人了，也就是家生奴才，从祖上就开始跟着吴家的老祖宗，行事威望在帅府仅次于吴亦凡。  
鹿晗心里有些忐忑，自己昨天到底是怎么会出现在吴亦凡的床上，自己的家人又都在哪里，他现在才回过味来，却一件事都想不清楚。带着混乱的思绪，就听刚刚进门的小厮开门出来，招呼他进去。  
鹿晗走上前去，那小厮就在门外关了门，堂屋里的光线一下子暗了下来，鹿晗往前走了两步，就看一个高壮的身子朝着他跪了下来。  
“在下吴川，大帅府管家，给鹿少爷磕头了。”  
鹿晗一下子懵了，这，这是什么剧情啊？  
“……老人家，使不得，使不得……”鹿晗说着就要上去扶，奈何一弯腰，只觉得自己膝盖都要跟着软了，身子遂僵在半空中，还是吴川会看眼色，一下子上前来，将鹿晗扶到了堂屋的太师椅上。  
鹿晗尴尬地扶着腰坐在主位上，如坐针毡，却看吴川五十来岁年纪，身材高壮，一双眼如鹰隼般锐利，虽为奴，却是一身体面的丝绸长衫，面容肃整，带着一股硬朗的气质，颇似军人。  
鹿晗不禁失笑：这帅府，当真是从内到外都透着点军味。  
“鹿少爷可知老朽为何要跪？”  
“晚辈不知。”  
吴川看着鹿晗白净的脸庞，盈盈的大眼，心里默然叹了口气，决定还是选择性地说些实话。  
“不瞒您说，我家大帅如今已二十过五，放在别家，孩子都能上学堂了，可帅府如今连个能进房伺候的女眷都没有，鹿少爷可知为何？”  
这话一问出口，鹿晗的第一反应便是昨晚与那吴大帅被翻红浪，春宵苦短的一帧帧画面，登时闹了个大红脸，管家是明白人，见鹿晗含羞，心里头也不知是忧是喜，只继续道：“吴家三代单传，到了大帅这一代，也就这么一颗独苗，京城的老太太为了吴家的香火，急得都不知道说什么好了，可大帅如今羽翼已丰，加上这山水之地，鞭长莫及，长辈们虽然着急，却也无可奈何。”  
“可这……跟我有什么关系？”  
鹿晗神色闪躲，管家却急了：“鹿少爷，可不就是跟你有关系吗？”  
“啊？”  
“鹿少爷可知，你上个月生的是一场什么病？”  
“……我……不知。”  
“鹿少爷，您便是那千万里也出不来一个的能够生儿育女的——男人。”  
“我……你，你说什么？！”  
鹿晗一瞬间拍案而起，继而眼前一黑，昏了过去。

鹿晗迷迷糊糊觉得脸上有东西，软绵绵，热乎乎的，带着肥皂清新的香味。那温热绵软的东西覆在脸颊上，继而游走至额头，重重地按了一下，鹿晗被按得贴在枕头上，迷迷蒙蒙睁开眼，便看到一双剑眉，浓眉下漆黑的眼珠子一下子让他想起先生层在课堂上说起的子时北方的海，带着凛冽的风，幽暗无边，让人欲罢不能。  
“少爷，钱大夫已经瞧过了，是气血两虚，需得多加调理便是了。”  
“嗯。”  
吴亦凡收回手，对管家点点头便起身走了出去。鹿晗躺在床上，怔怔看着他飞舞的衣摆消失在门外，高大伟岸的背影走入一片雪光之中，雪地的银光包围着他，那背影无端端显出一分孤寂与决绝，看得鹿晗心头一紧。其实只是几步之遥，门扉便牢牢关上，可多年后，每当鹿晗回忆起这一幕，却仿佛天地之间，只余这抹墨绿身影，浓黑的披风，飞扬的衣摆，白色的狐皮手套，当真如一场盛大的梦境，让他心驰神往。

过了两天，鹿晗终于能下床了，才知道，自己这是签了死契，也就是卖身契，没有主人家的允许，他从现在开始便生是吴家人，死是吴家鬼，以后若有了孩子，也就会变成跟管家一样的家生奴才了。  
鹿晗觉得自己又要昏过去，这次真真是气的，就听管家在一旁恭敬道：“不过鹿少爷放心，这件事只有我跟少爷知道，帅府森严，无人敢多嘴，鹿少爷尽可放心。”  
鹿晗还沉浸在自己一场病生出来的这一堆糟心事上，管家说的话他也是左耳进右耳出。有人的地方就有江湖，鹿晗虽说年轻阅历少了些，可自己家里的腌臜事自小到大也看过不少，哪里不晓得这中间的道理，便是瞒得再牢靠，又如何？  
秘密的用途便是用来让人告破的。  
鹿晗长叹一声，起身对管家做了个揖，便到藏书楼当值去了。  
“鹿少爷也是读书人，便到藏书楼当值吧，少爷时常需要找书，平日里同书房笔墨伺候的两个小厮多担待，晚上伺候少爷安歇便可。”  
管家还说：“吴家不养闲人，望鹿少爷早日学有所成。”  
鹿晗对这话半知半解，一路寻思也没想出个结果，直到他来到了传说中的藏书楼。  
说是藏书楼并不合适，其实这建筑更像是一座图书馆，没错，西式，图书馆。  
古色古香的楼阁，内里却摆着几张两米长一米宽的长桌，长凳，楼层中间全部打通，原型的围墙上放满了书，一道螺旋形楼梯蜿蜒而上，鹿晗站在这中西合璧的建筑前，叹为观止。  
“厉害吧，这是少爷设计的。”  
领路的是书房伺候笔墨的小厮“添墨”。  
鹿晗走进楼里，就听添墨在一旁絮絮叨叨地说着这楼里的书如何如何多，如何如何贵重，还有多少多少是用洋文写的，多少多少是吴家几代人收集的成果……等等等等，仰着头，看着那几乎高不见顶的楼阁，深深震撼了。  
“……还有啊还有，这楼里的书，听说少爷都看过。”  
“……什么？”  
鹿晗诧异，只听他话音刚落，一把低沉的嗓音便接口道：“莫胡说。”


	3. Chapter 3

三.  
鹿晗转头，只看到大檐帽下紧紧抿着的嘴和流畅的下颌曲线。  
“去把楚南三年签订的《勘分西北界条约》找出来。”  
“是！”  
吴亦凡身后的副官敬了个礼，一路小跑上了楼梯，从二层的一个书架旁，一闪就看不见人影，鹿晗这才看出来，原来这楼里另有乾坤。  
吴亦凡走到他身前，高大的身影笼罩着他，鹿晗有些怕他，下意识的想后退却迈不动腿。  
“今天感觉好多了么？”  
“……嗯。”  
抬眼飞快地看了他一眼，走得近了，才看清他大檐帽下的眼，黑黢黢的，同样是那没有表情的紧绷绷的脸，鹿晗却感到心头一暖，面上臊起来。  
这时，那个副官拿着一个文件袋跑下来，吴亦凡冲鹿晗点点头，转身便走。  
刚刚那个跟鹿晗吹牛的小厮站在一边，吴亦凡走了很久他才回过神来，鹿晗本有些慌张，可看他倒是神色未变，只不住问他：“怎么样，我们大帅是不是特别男人？听说大帅在战场上的时候那才叫一个威风……”  
鹿晗跟着他一路往上走，耳边那些话自是左耳进右耳出，可上翘的嘴角却怎么压都压不住。  
这藏书楼的确另有乾坤。上了楼，除了最前面的书架，沿着旁边的小路进去，足足有三十排书架子，上面分门别类地放满了文件档案和藏书。这里就是吴亦凡的私人档案室，有别于军队或者政府的档案管理，这里的文件和书籍都按照德语字母排序，若是中文书，则用第一个字的德语翻译进行字母排序。  
“这，难道你们都会德语？”  
“那当然不是，死记硬背嘛，看多了就能记住了。”  
鹿晗打量着一排排摆放整齐的纸头，不及思量，就听身边的小厮说：“过两天我就要出府参军去了，这几天里你就多费费心，以后这藏书楼就是你一个人管了，像今天那样少爷带了副官回来还好些，副官大都知道东西放在哪儿，若是哪天少爷突然想看书了，你可得找得到才成。”  
“你说什么？你要出府当兵？”  
鹿晗有些惊讶，这年月，能有个安然的去处，不饿死冻死比什么都强，这将军府有吃后喝有穿，虽然都是签的死契，可总比流落在外强多了，这小哥怎么会想要出府呢？  
“那是当然，在府里虽说日子好过些，可说到底还是大帅的奴才，签了死契，这一辈子就只能在帅府里终老，男儿志在四方，如今这天下正是建功立业的大好机会，若是能够进入大帅的嫡系部队，别说建功，说不定还能捞到个官当当呢！”  
看着那小厮一脸天真的向往，鹿晗不可思议道：“你当打仗是儿戏吗？战场上子弹可不认人。”  
“缩手缩脚，你就等着给大帅当一辈子的小厮吧！”  
鹿晗无话可说，半晌呐呐问道：“大帅的嫡系部队很厉害？”  
“那是当然，我们大帅打仗那可不是吹，身先士卒，屡出奇兵，如果真的能够到大帅的麾下，上战场那是肯定的，多杀几个鬼子，建功领赏，而且总管说了，只要是出去当兵的，死契就给你烧了，只要出了这府门，老子可就是自由身了。”  
鹿晗想起那些在自己家里辛苦劳作了半辈子的家养奴才，在父亲去世之后都被哥哥卖了还债，原来在自己房里的小厮和丫头，一个也就十几个大洋的打发了，一条人命，不过曾经自己的一盘菜钱，当真贱得可以。而在大帅府，只要当兵，出府不过一句话的事，真真奇闻。

是夜，鹿晗吃过晚饭，管家便把他叫到账房，账房先生去吃饭了，空荡荡的房间里，管家从柜子里拿出一身月白色丝绸裁的里衣，交给鹿晗，郑重道：“从今天开始，每天晚上只要少爷回来吃饭，你就得从晚饭开始伺候着。少爷有些偏食，你得好好给他布菜，让他什么都吃点，用了晚饭，少爷喜欢去花园里散一散，你得跟着，洗澡有外间的粗使小厮准备热水，你得试好了温度，少爷喜欢热一点的，记得给他擦背。洗完了你得伺候他休息。”  
鹿晗满脸通红，手里的绸衫都被他揉皱了，就听管家说：“至于你晚上歇在哪里，就听少爷的吩咐，懂了么？”  
“……懂了。”  
“鹿少爷，少爷是喜欢你的。不管你什么时候才能给吴家留后，这大恩大德，我吴川是没齿难忘的，还希望鹿少爷上点心，多为少爷着想，他是生来就要成大事的，日后您就会明白了。”  
鹿晗抬头，看着管家坚毅的脸上一双眼睛亮亮的，就像那个喊着要出府建功立业的小厮一样。  
鹿晗看得真切，心里却嘀咕：这帅府真透着古怪，怎么每个人都像着了魔似的，心里头想的竟然不是保命而是拼命。  
鹿晗抱着绸衫，赶在二道门落锁之前摸回了后院。来到吴亦凡的房门前，果然看到平日里伺候的几个小厮都不见了身影。  
夜风微微拂过，门外种了茬凤尾竹，发出沙沙的响声，月色洒了一地银光，鹿晗站在门前，想起第一个夜晚混沌的狂乱，心头砰砰跳了起来，就听吱呀一声，门扉大敞，吴亦凡穿着一身跟他手上捧的一样的月白色的丝绸里衣，站在门内，冲他说：“在外头站着干什么？进来。”  
鹿晗单薄的身子站在庭中，一身青灰色的布衫落满月华，吴亦凡看他抬眼望了自己一望，那双圆圆的大眼盈盈，倏忽只见他垂了眼，长长的羽睫投下一片绵密的阴影，似是看着自己手里捧着的白衣，又像看着地上某个地方似的，长长的脖颈柔柔一低，看得吴亦凡喉头跟着动了动，却不忍心惊扰。  
半晌，只见那肉肉软软的双唇抿了抿，那个小小的人儿终是迈步上前，带着一身丝竹的凉意。

那夜，他们熄了灯，鹿晗在吴亦凡身下放肆地喘息，却不再会问你是谁。他们好像都放弃了自己，却又好像也找到了自己——在彼此身上。  
吴亦凡半靠在床头，抱着鹿晗，让他撑着自己的肩膀坐起来，两只手扶着他的大腿根，用了点力气托起他，“自己动？”  
“……嗯。”  
鹿晗顺着吴亦凡的动作抬起身子，就觉得胸前一凉，右边的乳头被舔了一口，鹿晗打了个机灵，一下子叫出来：“……啊，你！”  
吴亦凡轻轻咬着，一边舔吮着那樱桃似的小尖儿，一边含混着说：“你继续，不要停。”  
鹿晗：“……”  
当吴亦凡再次将鹿晗压回床上时，身后的水声已经响了起来，鹿晗只觉得连大腿都像被碾过一样酸麻，后穴里却像煮开的沸水一般灼热，烧的他只能紧紧抓着吴亦凡，沉浮不定。  
“……嗯……啊……嗯哼……”  
“舒服吗？嗯？”  
大手流连在他的腰臀上，下身抽干着他的后穴，“你适应得很好，第一次还出了点血，现在就只有水了，来，自己摸摸。”  
说着抓着鹿晗的手，就往那地方凑，鹿晗羞臊不堪，使了吃奶的劲儿往处缩，吴亦凡看他炸了毛的害羞样子，乐起来也没真打算戏弄他，“迟早有一天叫你自己摸上来。”  
“……哼……就会欺负……啊……我。”  
吴亦凡听他嗔怪，倒是更开心，俯下身去，在他唇角啄了一下：“就欺负你，还要再欺负，欺负个够才算完呢！”  
此时鹿晗侧躺在床上，吴亦凡半跪在他身后，随着他俯身的动作，那火热进入得更深，顶着鹿晗粗喘一声，听到吴亦凡调笑的话语，鹿晗心里莫名觉得一软，伸手揽过男人的脖颈，让他贴在自己身上慢慢动着。他垂眼看他温柔的侧脸，身下是他有力的律动，脑子里突然闪过个念头，在那一刻，他仿佛听见了吴亦凡未出口的话。  
他说，很好。  
就这样欺负你，很好。  
就这样吻你，很好。  
就这样与你在黑暗中变作另一个吴亦凡，很好。  
不等鹿晗再想什么，吴亦凡便就着这姿势将鹿晗翻过身来。那物贴着内壁旋转的触感格外刺激，鹿晗出口的调子都拔高了，只听倒抽一口气之后，吴亦凡俯下身来，直挺挺地往前送了两下，鹿晗觉得自己现在这姿势像一只四脚朝天的青蛙，两条大长腿贴着吴亦凡的劲腰蜷着不是，伸着不是，偏偏这混蛋两手就按在他身侧，就是不来搭把手拉拉他的腿。  
鹿晗难受地动了动，吴亦凡凑上来，舌头直接伸到耳朵里搅着，耳朵上温湿柔软的触感刺激得他全身都跟着抖，下面咬得更紧了，吴亦凡在他耳边哼笑，伸手直接摸到他的脚掌上，鹿晗只觉得这坏蛋好像窥测到了什么，下一秒，脚底板就被温柔地磨砂，那瘙痒难耐的感觉，让他恨不得整个人蜷起来，却偏偏后穴里还插着那根东西。  
吴亦凡被他咬得呼吸一窒，立刻加快速度操干起来，一边干一边恶狠狠道：“你是要把你相公咬死在里面吗？”  
鹿晗的左脚被他抓在手里揉着，下身被他操着，上身被他压着，蓦地听他竟然第一次叫自己作“你相公”，惊得心头一跳，没来得及辩解，就感到一阵疾风暴雨的狂潮席卷而来——  
“啊啊啊啊——吴亦凡——你啊！啊！”  
伴随着低沉磁性的吼声，吴亦凡紧紧抱着鹿晗，一股脑地射在深处，等他喘匀了气，伸手抬起鹿晗的屁股，放肆地抖了抖：“可流深些，别溢出来，浪费了。”  
鹿晗捂住脸，嘤咛一声，像一具破布娃娃一般整个人瘫在床上，连脚趾头都要动不了了。

—TBC—

无后续~~~


End file.
